1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input apparatus such as a digital cordless telephone having a radio communication function for communicating with a base station or cell site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a user wants to record information such as a photographing location in an image photographed by an image input apparatus such as a camera or a video camera, he or she manually inputs the information when photographing the image.
It is also possible to photograph an image by using an apparatus such as a digital still camera and supply the photographed image to a computer such as a personal computer. If this is the case, the image is edited on the computer to insert information such as a photographing location input by, e.g., a keyboard into the image.
A telephone for performing telephone conversation and an image input apparatus such as a camera or a video camera are separate apparatuses.
In the above related art, however, each time an image is photographed information such as a photographing location is manually input to the image directly or after the image is supplied to a computer. This is a very cumbersome operation.
Also, since a manual input operation is performed each time an image is photographed, input errors occur frequently.
Furthermore, to exchange photographed images, it is necessary to directly deliver a film or the like by hand to the other party. This is also very troublesome.
Additionally, a telephone set and an image input apparatus are separate apparatuses. Therefore, to input an image while talking to the other party over the phone, a user must operate the telephone set and the image input apparatus, i.e., must perform a very tedious operation.
It is an object of the present invention to easily add position information obtained on the basis of identification information of a base station to a photographed image as photographing position information.
It is another object of the present invention to eliminate errors when position information obtained on the basis of identification information of a base station is added to a photographed image as photographing position information.
It is still another object of the present invention to communicate by radio an image to which position information obtained on the basis of identification information of a base station is added as photographing position information.
It is still another object of the present invention to perform voice communication and image input with a single apparatus.
It is still another object of the present invention to store position information obtained on the basis of identification information of a base station as photographing position information which is a part of attribute information of a photographed image.
It is still another object of the present invention to communicate photographing position information of a photographed image as its attribute information when communicating the photographed image.
It is still another object of the present invention to store photographing position information of an image without using any special image file format.
It is still another object of the present invention to reduce position information stored together with an image.
It is still another object of the present invention to add position information obtained from a base station to a moving image or a motion picture.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.